


A Path of Darkness

by GiantRainbowUnicornTaco



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Someone will die, it gets pretty dark later on, just warning you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiantRainbowUnicornTaco/pseuds/GiantRainbowUnicornTaco
Summary: A story based loosely on the events of Hogwarts Mystery. How a Death Eater becomes a Death Eater. A student makes choices that alter her friendships forever.Sometimes there’s no turning back.Tiffany Rose and Rowan Khanna set out on a search for the legendary Cursed Vaults, hoping to find Tiffany’s missing brother, Jacob.Tiffany hates Muggleborn Ben Copper, but she tolerates him because he’s useful.Until one day, she decides he’s outlived his usefulness.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiffanyrose358](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tiffanyrose358).



> The story is split into three chapters. The first chapter is all backstory and, honestly, is the least interesting of the three. The second chapter is building tension. The third chapter is nothing but doom and gloom.

_September 1st, 1984, Hogwarts, the Sorting Ceremony_

“Rose, Tiffany!” Professor McGonagall called. The young girl walked up to the Sorting Hat and placed it on her head.

”Let’s see... ambitious, prejudiced... definitely Slytherin,” the Sorting Hat murmured.

”No, not Slytherin!” Tiffany insisted before the Sorting Hat could shout it’s decision. “My parents don’t want me in Slytherin. They’re afraid I’ll become a Death Eater!”

”Well then... intelligent, studious... Ravenclaw suits you almost as well.” Tiffany breathed a sigh of relief. “But I’m afraid that, Slytherin or Ravenclaw, there is darkness in your future.”

As the hat shouted, “RAVENCLAW!”, Tiffany pushed its warning out of her mind. She was a Ravenclaw. Nothing would go wrong, no matter what the stupid Sorting Hat claimed.

_April 16th, 1985, Ravenclaw Common Room_

Tiffany was thinking. Finally, after months of searching, she had found a clue. The only problem was, how could she get past Mrs. Norris to search the icy room?

 _A Sleeping Draught would be the best option,_ she mused. The only problem was, she didn’t know how to brew a Sleeping Draught.

_Even if I can’t, someone must be able to brew a Sleeping Draught. Who’s the best at Potions in our year? Penny Haywood, but I can’t ask her. That idiot Muggleborn Ben Copper is always hanging around her. She wouldn’t help me anyways. She’s popular Penny Haywood, and I’m just... me. I’m an outcast._

”Rowan?” Tiffany asked her best friend that night. They had returned early from dinner, and the dorm was empty. “Can you brew a Sleeping Draught?”

”The Sleeping Draught is a very advanced potion, Tiffany. Penny Haywood is the only first year who can brew one.”

Tiffany sighed. _I’ll just wait until she’s alone, then. No way am I dealing with Ben. I suppose I could scare him off..._

_April 20th, 1985, Great Hall_

Time was running out. Tiffany had to get the Sleeping Draught soon, or wait until next year.

There was only one problem. _Ben Copper_. The idiot was always hanging around Penny. Ben was a coward, petrified of everything from spiders to heights to the dark to loud noises. He was an embarrassment to Gryffindor.

Tiffany pulled a plastic spider from her robes. _I wonder... is this as terrifying as the real thing?_

It was time to find out. Penny and Ben were leaving the Great Hall.

As they walked by, Tiffany threw the plastic spider into Ben’s path.

”Ben! BEN!” Penny shouted after the coward, who hadn’t waited to see that the spider was fake.

_I knew it. He’s nothing but a whimpering coward. He doesn’t belong here._

_October 1st, 1985, Library_

Tiffany was studying in the library with Rowan, Penny, and Ben. Ben had somehow gotten the idea that Tiffany liked him, and insisted on clinging to her like an annoying burr. Tiffany grudgingly let him hang around, because if she pushed him away, she’d lose Penny as well.

Tiffany was trying to study, but Ben was insisting on telling everyone about the two first years Flitwick had asked him to tutor. She gritted her teeth and struggled in vain to tune out his high-pitched whine.

Oh, great, now he was talking to _her._ Why would she want to meet some stupid first-years who could barely cast Lumos? “They’re Muggleborns like me!” Ben insisted, thinking this would interest Tiffany.

Tiffany held back a snort. _If they’re anything like Ben, I want nothing to do with them._


	2. From Light to Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know the first chapter was kind of boring, but I promise this one is better. As we saw, Tiffany already has a hatred of Muggleborns, but she has yet to show her true colors.

_May 14th, 1989, on the way to the Great Hall_

”Sorry I’m late, Tiffany,” Liz Tuttle panted as she joined her friend. “I had to help Ben with his Care of Magical Creatures homework.”

”I don’t know how you can stand to be around him,” Tiffany snorted.

Liz turned to stare at her. “What do you mean?”

”He’s a useless coward,” Tiffany sneered. “He’s an embarrassment to Gryffindor, to wizards everywhere. He’s made me think You-Know-Who might be right about Muggleborns.”

Liz stared at her in horror. They had stopped walking. “Tiffany, you can’t joke about something like that.”

”I’m not joking. Come on, Liz,” Tiffany prodded. “You like cursing people. I’m sure you’d make a brilliant Death Eater.”

”There’s a difference between cursing and killing.” Liz’s voice grew cold as she pushed past Tiffany. “And until you understand that difference, we aren’t friends.”

_June 1st, 1989, Courtyard_

”Hey, Liz. Ready for a game of Gobstones?” Rowan greeted her friend.

”Always.” Liz smirked confidently.

”So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Rowan asked as she made her first move.

”Tiffany.” Liz frowned, remembering the incident a few weeks ago.

”I noticed you’ve been avoiding her,” Rowan looked mildly concerned. “She hasn’t been talking to me either. I wonder what she’s been doing...”

Liz exhaled. How do you tell someone her best friend has abandoned her to become a prejudiced murderer? “About that... I think you need to talk to her, Rowan. She’s been acting strange recently.”

”What do you mean?” Rowan asked, squinting in concentration.

”She says bad things about Muggleborns. She’s been playing pranks on them. And she’s started hanging out with Ismelda.” _Rowan is not going to like this,_ Liz thought.

”She’s been saying that stuff for years. She doesn’t mean any of it,” Rowan said dismissively.

”Rowan, she tried to recruit me for the Death Eaters!” Liz cried in frustration.

Rowan’s hand jerked, sending marbles skittering in all directions. Neither girl moved to collect them. “You’re serious?” Rowan breathed. Liz nodded. “Then I think you’re right. It’s time for us to talk.”

 _June 4th, 1989, Hogsmeade train station_

“What time does the train arrive?” Rowan asked.   
“Ten-thirty,” Tiffany sighed. Rowan had insisted on coming with her to the train station, and since Ismelda was busy, Tiffany couldn’t refuse. “What time is it now?”

”Ten. It’s been ten for the past fifteen minutes,” Rowan laughed.

Tiffany fidgeted. “Do you think the clock is broken?”

Rowan shrugged. “Maybe. Or maybe time runs differently here.”

Rowan stared into the distance. Tiffany looked in the same direction but couldn’t see anything. “This feels like our first year, back when it was just the two of us, before you were so worried about finding the Cursed Vaults. Just us, sitting here talking... it’s nice.”

Tiffany had to admit, it was nice. “Liz says you’ve changed,” Rowan continued.

Tiffany stiffened. “So?”

Rowan opened and closed her mouth wordlessly, like a goldfish. Suddenly she pulled out her wand. _“Rictusempra!”_

Tiffany doubled over in a fit of laughter. “Rowan! What are you doing?!”   
“Making sure you can still- HA HA HA HA HA- laugh!” Tiffany hit her with a jet of silver light, and the two friends collapsed next to each other, tears streaming down their faces.

”That’s the Tiffany I remember!” Rowan gasped.

Tiffany removed the spell. “The Tiffany you remember is gone, Rowan. I have a new best friend. I don’t need you anymore,” she said coldly, walking to the other end of the platform.

Rowan stared after her. Her face was wet, but it was no longer from the spell.

_June 15th, 1989, Forbidden Forest_

Tiffany regretted pushing Rowan away. She missed her friend, no matter how much she denied it.

Tiffany and Ismelda had found a note that told Jacob to attend a meeting with R in the Forbidden Forest that night, and they had decided to spy. Penny had insisted on coming with them, which meant Ben was tagging along as well.

Tiffany shifted uncomfortably. Where was everyone? At least Ben had stopped whining.

She shivered as the temperature suddenly dropped. _Dementors!_

Tiffany spun around. _“Expecto Patronum!”_ she yelled. Her Patronus shot out of her wand, driving away one of the dementors. _There are too many of them!_

The dementors swarmed closer and closer. Tiffany’s Patronus weakened until it was no more than a puff of silvery mist. Beside her, Ismelda stumbled as a dementor grabbed her shoulders. _Get your hands off of her!_

 _”EXPECTO PATRONUM!”_ a strangely familiar voice roared, and a silvery lion chased the dementors away.

Tiffany swayed as someone walked into the clearing, struggling to make out the new arrival. _Madam Rakepick!_

 _”_ We warned you that you owed R a friend’s life,” Rakepick snarled, pointing her wand at Ben. Tiffany laughed internally. _He’s not my friend..._

_”AVADA KEDAVRA!”_

Someone else hurled themselves in front of Ben. The jet of green light struck them, killing them instantly.

_...but she is._

Rowan Khanna was lying motionless at Ben’s feet.

”NO!” Tiffany screamed. Rowan looked up at her, dark eyes glassy and accusing. Tiffany collapsed next to the body of her friend. “No, no, no, no, no,” she sobbed. She had ignored Rowan for months. She had wasted their time together, believing she would be able to make it right later. Only there wouldn’t be a later. Rowan was gone forever.

Tiffany didn’t know how long she sat there, sobbing over Rowan’s corpse. Finally, Penny laid a hand on her arm, snapping her out of her daze. “Tiffany, we need to go back,” Penny whispered.

Tiffany nodded, still in shock. Ben stepped forward. “I’ll help carry her,” he offered, obviously feeling guilty.

”NO!” Tiffany snarled. Ben flinched. “Stay away from her! It’s your fault she’s dead, _Mudblood.”_

”She doesn’t mean that, Ben,” Penny said soothingly. “She’s still in shock.”

” I mean every word,” Tiffany spat. “ _I’ll_ carry her.”


	3. There’s No Turning Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve reached the darkest part now... and it is DARK. There were some lighter moments in the last part, but there’s no reprieve in this chapter.

_July 17th, 1995, Malfoy Manor_

Tiffany was joining the Death Eaters.

It had been an easy decision. Lord Voldemort would rid the world of people like Ben Copper. _Ben..._ Tiffany still had to punish him.

She had been told to come to Malfoy Manor and wait outside the door until the Dark Lord was ready for her. Apparently, that time was now.

Lucius Malfoy escorted her wordlessly into a dining room. Tied up on the table was... _Penny?_

Tiffany looked up from the table, coming face to face with the man she’d been waiting to meet.

”Ah, Tiffany Rose, our new recruit,” Voldemort purred. “Dedicated, ambitious, vengeful...” He stopped next to Penny. “But before you can bear the Dark Mark, we must test you for one more thing... the stomach for murder.”

Voldemort stepped aside as Lucius pushed her towards the table. “Kill her,” the Dark Lord commanded.

Tiffany looked down into Penny’s wide, horrified eyes. Penny was a half-blood, an Auror... and long ago, she had been Tiffany’s friend.

”What’s wrong?” Malfoy hissed. “Are you too _soft_?”

Tiffany had already seen one friend die. Could she kill another? Perfect, popular Penny Haywood...

The decision was easy.

_”Avada Kedavra.”_

_August 2nd, 1996, Ben Copper’s House_

Finally, after years of waiting, the day was finally here. Tiffany would avenge Rowan’s death.

Ben lived with his four-year-old daughter. Death Eaters had killed his wife a few months ago, but Ben had been left for Tiffany.

” _Alohomora,”_ Tiffany muttered, touching her wand to the front door. The lock sprang open with a click.

Instead of heading straight for Ben’s room, Tiffany searched for his daughter. She would do many things, but she would not kill a child. Perhaps Greyback would want to turn her.

Locating the child’s room, Tiffany used _Alohomora_ to open the door.

She tiptoed over to the bed, raising her wand. _“Petrificus Totalus,”_ Tiffany whispered, aiming the wand at the sleeping form in front of her.

There. Now the girl would be safe, although the opposite was true for her father. A smirk crossed her face as she knocked on Ben’s bedroom door. It was time.

Ben slowly opened the door, wand in hand. When he saw Tiffany, his eyes widened. He tried to slam the door shut, but Tiffany was too fast for him. She lunged forwards, flinging the door open with her shoulder and sending him flying back.

Before Ben could back to his feet, Tiffany brought her wand down. “ _Crucio,”_ she hissed.

Ben curled into a ball. He trembled violently, mouth stretched in a scream. Pink froth dripped from his lips, a result of him biting his tongue.

Tiffany poured her fury into the spell. The weak, useless Mudblood responsible for Rowan’s death was completely at her mercy. It was wonderful.

_The Ministry, a few minutes before_

Liz Tuttle was about to leave the Ministry when Senior Auror Shacklebolt stopped her.

”Auror Tuttle, we have reports of a disturbance at the Copper residence. We need you to go there immediately,” Shacklebolt ordered.   
“Of course.” Liz tensed. She’d known something like this would happen eventually.

Liz returned to her fireplace. Quickly, she tossed a handful of Floo Powder into the fire. She had to get there in time to stop Tiffany!

Liz toppled out of the fireplace into Ben’s room. Tiffany loomed over the screaming wizard, wand pointed at him.

Tiffany spun around before Liz could cast anything. “Liz,” Tiffany smirked. “Of course it would be you who came.” Liz scrambled to her feet as Tiffany continued. “My offer still stands. You sure you don’t want to be a Death Eater?”

In response, Liz sent a nonverbal _Petrificus Totalus_ at her. Tiffany deflected it with ease. Behind her back, Ben raised his wand with shaking fingers. Tiffany spun around and stomped on it, snapping the wand in half. Liz aimed another curse at her, but it was deflected as easily as the first.

”You can’t fight me, Liz,” Tiffany snarled. “You didn’t even have to. You _chose_ to die.” Tiffany aimed her wand at Liz’s chest, but before the fatal curse could leave her lips, Ben grabbed her ankle.

Tiffany scowled down at him, her face a mask of rage. “ _Crucio!”_ As Ben writhed on the floor, Liz grabbed Tiffany’s arm. 

“Stop it, Tiffany!” Liz pleaded, struggling to pry Tiffany’s arm away from Ben.

Tiffany’s eyes met Liz’s. A shiver ran down Liz’s spine. There was no sign of the old Tiffany, her friend, in those eyes.

”Fine. I’ll stop.” Tiffany’s voice grew dangerously cold, and although she ended the curse, the tip of her wand remained pointed at Ben.

_”Avada Kedavra.”_


End file.
